<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Intuition by Sharo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614706">Sticky Intuition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo'>Sharo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"the Hobbit Hole", Anal, Biting, Blowjobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone/Everyone - Freeform, Implied Consent, Inappropriate use of honey, Kissing, M/M, Massages, Poly!Hermits, and I do mean laid, and deserves an entire series of smut, cause that's how I roll, inspired by Storage Wars!, it's definitely a euphemism, plans are laid, xisuma-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new build is open in the Shopping District. Xisuma considers it, and Etho happily distracts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Etho/Xisuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HermitCraft Season7 Smut fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Intuition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912395">Storage Wars!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble">GimbleGamble</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to GimbleGamble for letting me steal the idea of "the Hobbit Hole".<br/>Set just after the Town Hall was built.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  [Grian]: the "Hobbit Hole" now open, pm for coords</p><p> </p><p>  Xisuma glanced at the message, puzzled for a moment. <em> Isn't that his base? Did he- </em>   He chuckled to himself, remembering the side conversation at the last Hermit gathering. <em> Ah, so that's finally open. </em></p><p>  It was common knowledge that their group had no problems with open and poly relationships, the Hermits happy to keep to themselves or relieve their stresses in pleasurable, consensual groups. </p><p>  He smiled to himself. The addition of a mushroom island for their shopping district had encouraged talk of creating a 'trysting place' available for everyone's use. Bdubs and Grian had been discussing building it beneath the new Town Hall, and taking requests for decorations and room themes.</p><p>  Chucking the last few blocks of concrete he had been building with into a shulker box, Xisuma checked the time. There was still enough daylight to fly over to the cow-mercial district. He had checked with the builders over a week ago to make sure that his bedrock level mine wouldn't be encroaching on the area. But it would still be interesting to see who would be heading over to check out the build, and those eager to try it out.</p><p>  The sun was setting as Xisuma flew over the district, admiring the terraforming that seemed to be spreading across the mushroom island, slowly taking over the disgusting mycelium. The sky was clear of other fliers, so he landed in the mouth of Scar's chest monster shop. Sliding down alongside the powdered Jellie, he had an excellent view over the lake of the Town Hall and nearby portal. The entire build was beautiful, the care and construction a testament to the skill of the builders involved. Xisuma let his eyes wander over the details, every nook and peak having its own special touch and charm. </p><p>  He had barely made himself comfortable before a figure came out of the new building, rocketing up from the ground easily and spiraling over and through the end crystals' beams before heading straight for his viewing spot.</p><p>  "Well hello," he greeted Grian, the experienced flier landing easily in the crowded space.</p><p>  "Hello yourself! Fancy meeting you in a place like this." His easy grin and exuberance translated to an almost manic energy as he bounced around the decorative blocks, giving the statue Jellie a fond pat on the nose before turning back to find Xisuma watching him.</p><p>  "And how is our esteemed builder this evening? I see that you've been busy."</p><p>  Grian sat down beside him for only a moment before sprawling out in the wool and concrete. "Gah, it's been such a long day already." He stretched and wiggled, sliding a little distance until he could prop his feet up on another block. "How do you manage to sit so <em> still </em> all the time, Ehks-Eye?"</p><p>  Xisuma chuckled. "How do you manage to be constantly on the move all the time, Gee-Arian." He shrugged, answering anyway. "Just relaxing a bit, watching traffic in the area."</p><p>  Grian gave him a sharp grin. "Watching to see who's checking out the new build, huh." He laughed when Xisuma sniffed, but didn't deny it. "Man, I'm surprised you didn't ask the other day, we could have broken it in before opening day." He squirmed against the ground, before reaching above his head and pushing against one of the concrete blocks. His sweater rode up, and it looked like he was trying to scratch his back along the floor.</p><p>  "Do you need help with something?" Xisuma was trying not to laugh. "Because you look ridiculous down there."</p><p>  Grian sat up and pouted at him. "I am not ridiculous. I have an itch." He stuck out his tongue and then spun around, sliding back into Xisuma's leg. "Right under my shoulder blade. Yeah, right there." He slumped forward, making Xisuma stretch now to reach the spot.</p><p>  Rubbing with his knuckles, Xisuma laughed now as Grian gave an exaggerated moan, the sound easily carrying from their perch. Even with his gloves on, Xisuma could feel the tight muscles across Grian's back, and dug in a little harder under the shoulder blade.</p><p>  "Damn, I forgot you were good at that, X." Grian slumped further forward, dislodging Xisuma's hands. He whined at the loss, looking back with a pout.</p><p>  Xisuma laughed again and sat up, pulling off his gloves. "Oh, come over here, you big baby. Keep your sweater on, though." Grian tilted his head questioningly. "I don't have any oil with me, but I can give you a quick massage."</p><p>  "Ooh, a quicky from the Admin." Grian teased him, but did as he was told. </p><p>  Xisuma gave him a playful swat on the head, then ran his knuckles down Grian's spine, pressing in and swooping out beneath his shoulder blades again. Grian dropped his head, bracing his hands on his knees to give Xisuma the resistance he needed. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Xisuma working his knuckles and thumbs with the fabric against the small knots and muscles, working out and back towards the spine. When his fingers started to ache, he finished with a brisk rub across Grian's back, from his neck to his lower back.</p><p>  Xisuma leaned back, stretching his fingers out and slipping his gloves back on. Grian rolled his neck and slid his chest forward, folding nearly in half over his legs.</p><p>  "Gah, thanks, X. That feels a hundred times better." Grian grabbed his knees and rolled to his back, straightening out once he was clear and wouldn't kick Xisuma. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a couple of deep breaths. "I feel like I should return the favor, though." He gave Xisuma a teasing grin through half open eyes. "Can I interest you in a <em> personal </em> tour of the Hobbit Hole?"</p><p>  Xisuma smiled but shook his head. "Not quite yet, I'm afraid. I still have some work to do before I can take some time off." He nudged Grian's side with his boot when he pouted. "I will take a rain check, though."</p><p>  Grian bounced up, grin back. "Done. Catch you later, X." Slipping his elytra back on, he took a running leap out of the chest monster, and rocketed off to the Town Hall.</p><p>  Xisuma took a deep breath in the new silence, consciously letting out his own tension with his breath. It was nice of Grian to offer, but physically impractical until he could work some admin magic in the area. <em> Ah well, it'll be a project for some down time. </em> He stood and stretched, making his way to the edge of the platform. Coasting down to the ground, he made his way to the portal and headed back to his base.</p><p> </p><p>  Grian found Cub and Scar chatting on the upper level of the town hall, sitting along one of the benches at the bay window. Cub waved him over and patted the empty space beside him. </p><p>  "You look pretty relaxed, Gri."</p><p>  Grian gave him a smug grin, leaning against Cub in order to reach over and tug on Scar's fake beard. "Mm, just got a massage from Icky-Eye-Zoomer." </p><p>  "Dang, man. I'm jealous." Cub gave him a one-armed hug, holding Grian against his side. "He gives awesome massages."</p><p>  Scar giggled as he adjusted the beard. "Uh huh. Is that <em> all </em> you got from him? We saw you flopping around over there. Despoiling my poor chest monster."</p><p>  Grian sighed theatrically. "I tried, but no, that's all I got. I even offered to give him first dibs at a personal tour of the new digs and he just took a raincheck."</p><p>  Scar and Cub exchanged a look at that.</p><p>  "Aw, dangit. I knew we forgot something." Scar sighed, pulling out a sketchbook. "I'll have to check when he's free and no one's booked so he can look it over."</p><p>  Grian pulled free of Cub's embrace to sit up. "What? What'd I miss?"</p><p>  Cub ruffled his hair. "Nah, don't worry about it. X just has to do a bit of extra work before he can be comfortable. He likes to be able to take his armor off, is all."</p><p>  Grian slapped his forehead. "Good grief, I forgot about the helmet. Argh." He slumped back against the open arm of the bench. "Man, now I feel like a jerk. I was trying to get him all hot and bothered, and he couldn't even enjoy it."</p><p>  Cub laid a warm hand on his thigh, chuckling. "And then he went and distracted you, right? He's pretty good at deflecting."</p><p>  Scar finished his notes and put it away. "Maybe we should go take another look at the rooms, see if there's something we can do special for him." He waggled bushy eyebrows at Grian. "And if we get distracted by something else, maybe we can finish off what you started."</p><p>  Grian gave them a sultry smile. "Sounds like a good plan to me."</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>  Etho wandered with silent steps through the pristine hexagon base. Near the center he found Xisuma working on the honey farms, crouched down over a set of chests below the walkway level. "Nice view," he complimented, hopping up onto the railing beside him.</p><p>  Xisuma laughed, not even looking up. "What brings you over, Etho? I'm sure it wasn't just for a view of my posterior."</p><p>  "Hmm, dunno about that. It's quite the sight." He swung his legs over the railing, watching for a few ticks as Xisuma crafted honeycomb into blocks. "Honey shop is sold out again." he finally offered.</p><p>  "Oh?"</p><p>  Etho grinned behind his own mask. <em> So it's going to be this way, huh. </em></p><p>  "Thought I would come to the source and see if you're willing to trade for some blue shinies."</p><p>  "I suppose I could be persuaded to do that."</p><p>  "I could offer something else, if you're not interested in the rocks."</p><p>  "I may be open to trade for resources."</p><p>  "The Hobbit Hole is open for 'business'."</p><p>  Xisuma sighed at that, and Etho immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say. </p><p>  "Sorry."</p><p>  Xisuma leaned back, closing the chest. "No, no, you're fine." He stood with a wince, walking back towards the main entrance, flicking levers as he went. Bees popped out of their hives, their buzzing almost musical in the background. "I'd have to make some modifications out there first before I accept any more invitations."</p><p>  Etho raised a brow. "Oh, dang. So I'm not the first?"</p><p>  He earned a smile for that, Xisuma's eyes crinkling in the corners. "Sorry, no. You'd actually be the third."</p><p>  Etho moved closer, into Xisuma's personal space. "Well that's disappointing. And none of them considered your <em> unique </em> needs when they made the offer?" He matched Xisuma's steps as he backed up, until he was stopped by the white concrete wall beside the entrance. Etho placed a hand on Xisuma's hip, watching for any tell that the touch wasn't welcome. "May I ask if you have an.. acceptable room of comfort in your base where we could discuss a payment?"</p><p>  The warm look he received told Etho it was definitely a good call, even if it took Xisuma a moment or three to find his voice.</p><p>  "You may, and I do. If you don't mind a bit of mess on the way."</p><p>  Etho practically purred at the opening. "Oh, I can make quite a bit of mess on the way." He pressed his body against Xisuma's, trapping him against the wall. Etho brought his hands up to frame his partner in. One hand landed on the wall where he expected, but the other.</p><p>  The other hand sunk into the wall with a squelch.</p><p>  Xisuma dropped his head to Etho's shoulder, shaking with breathless laughter. Etho glared at the wall of honey blocks, pulling his hand free. Viscous honey covered his fingerless gloves up to his wrist.</p><p>  "Well, that was unexpected." </p><p>  Xisuma lifted his head, his face flushed beneath the helmet and voice warm with amusement. "Oh my. Come on, I have some wool downstairs as well, we can get you cleaned up."</p><p>  Etho drew a line down Xisuma's helmet with the sticky honey. "Hmm." When Xisuma didn't move, he took the opportunity to turn it into a smiley face. "It's not the mess I was planning to make, but I can try again."</p><p>  "Right, um." Xisuma turned to the outside jungle, brushing a gloved hand across Etho's chest. "It's just my starter base, I hope you don't mind."</p><p>  "Lead the way."</p><p> </p><p>  They crossed over through the skull entrance to the skeleton farm, Xisuma leading them through a little maze behind the honeycomb walls. They walked in silence, finally coming to a carved out simple storage room. Xisuma passed Etho a couple of wool from a chest. Beside the wall of chests Xisuma uncovered an iron door, leading into another room decorated warmly in jungle wood. A double bed rested along one wall with a couple of chests scattered around.</p><p>  “Air okay for you?”</p><p>  Etho hummed. “Sure, feels like the End in here.” He took a deep breath with no difficulty, then nodded.</p><p>  Xisuma smiled and unlatched his helmet. “Kind of the point. It’s only set for this subchunk, but shouldn’t hurt anyone if they wandered into it.” The helmet went dark and he was sliding it off, turning away to place it on the wall shelf. His back still to Etho, he stripped out of his armor, storing the decorated pieces separately on the shelves before emptying his inventory into the chest below it.</p><p>  His own items stored, Etho loosened his face mask, letting it slip down to his neck. Watching Xisuma finish, he slipped a honey-covered finger into his mouth, sucking away at the sticky mess. X turned at the sound, nearly dropping the item in his hands before fumbling it into the chest. Etho smiled and pushed his finger in deeper, scraping his teeth against his glove and dislodging more of the drying honey.</p><p>  Xisuma crossed the space between them, tilting his head and bringing his mouth to Etho’s, kissing him around the sticky finger. Etho slid another finger into his mouth between them, sharing the sweet treat. Xisuma sucked at his honey covered knuckles, until Etho drew his hand out and down Xisuma’s chin and neck, following it with his mouth. Xisuma huffed out a breath and tilted his head back, allowing Etho the opportunity to nibble.</p><p>  Following the path he'd drawn in honey, Etho licked and mouthed along the creases in Xisuma's skin from the helmet and fastenings. His clean hand came up to cup the back of Xisuma's head, tangling briefly in the graying hair and tugging. </p><p>  Xisuma caught Etho's honeyed hand, directing it back to his own mouth, sucking on sticky fingers, tongue wrapping around his knuckles. Etho groaned, burying his nose into the junction of Xisuma's neck, mouthing a new path to behind his ear. He let Xisuma press him against the wall, chasing the last of the honey from his gloves and wrist, scraping his teeth gently over the pulse point.</p><p>  Etho tugged his hand free, sliding the gloves off and tossing them at his chest. His hands came to rest on Xisuma's hips, coaxing him towards the bed.</p><p>  Xisuma hummed against his lips, leaning in for another kiss, tasting at the honey left on his tongue. "Any preference?"</p><p>  Etho slid his hands up to the black tank top Xisuma wore. "Yes. Clothes off." He let Xisuma raise his arms and lifted off his shirt, following with his own. “And on the bed, I’m not doing this standing up.”</p><p>  Xisuma chuckled, dropping his pants and tugging at Etho’s waistband. “Well, if you are going to be pushy, I’ll just sit back and let you do the work.”</p><p>  Etho let him slide his pants down, stepping forward out of them and lightly pushing Xisuma to sit on the bed. “I’m good with that.” He directed Xisuma with his hands, sliding him back to the middle of the mattress, then turning back to the dropped pants. A moment later he was climbing over Xisuma’s legs, dropping a couple of purloined honey bottles onto the bed beside them.</p><p>  “Are you-”</p><p>  Etho cut him off with a kiss, straddling Xisuma’s hips and leaning him back, pulling the pillows from the headboard to support Xisuma’s shoulders as he forced him down. Without looking, he grabbed one of the honey bottles and flicked the stopper out with his thumb, spilling more onto his hand. He released Xisuma’s mouth and started kissing down his chin, his neck, and onto his chest. Xisuma squirmed against the pillows, adjusting himself to get a comfortable view of Etho as he worked his way down his chest, encouraging him with little moans when Etho reached sensitive areas. </p><p>  With his slippery hand, Etho reached between them and curled his fingers around Xisuma’s cock, already hard and interested. Xisuma’s eyes fluttered as he squeezed, his hips bucking up beneath Etho’s thighs. Etho hummed and spread his fingers along the shaft, spreading the honey as he worked. He ran his thumb over the tip, pressing against it and drawing out a moan from X.  Sitting back now across Xisuma’s knees, he waited until their eyes met, then nearly bent in half to take Xisuma into his mouth. Sweet honey mixed with the musky scent of his admin as he swallowed him all the way down, resting his lips against flushed skin. Strong fingers tangled into his hair, carefully controlled strength kneading as he hummed and flicked his tongue around his mouthful.</p><p>  Etho slid back, rearranging his legs between Xisuma's knees, taking Xisuma's cock a little further down his throat as he adjusted his angle. He ran his fingers further down, circling and teasing and spreading the honey further, all the time moving his lips along Xisuma's shaft, drawing out his name with his tongue, relishing the squirms and moans he drew out of him. </p><p>  Another handful of honey and he easily slipped a finger inside of Xisuma, pressing down gently as Xisuma moaned and dug his heels against the mattress, drawing his knees up against Etho's shoulders. He hummed again, bringing his lips up to the head, just barely keeping pressure around it.</p><p>  He added another finger, slowly sliding inside, stretching and rubbing against the inner walls, feeling as muscles clenched and relaxed with the pressure. The next finger was a tighter fit, Etho pursed his lips as he moved down Xisuma's cock, bobbing and sliding in the same motion as his hand. Above him he listened to the soft pants as Xisuma's fingers curled against his scalp, tugging and relaxing as his body adjusted with little twitches against him. Etho slid his fingers back, tucking his thumb against them and pressing in again.</p><p>  Xisuma's hands slid down to Etho's jaw, tugging him back up, leaning forward to pull him into another kiss, licking into his mouth and tasting. Etho grinned against him, biting gently at the searching tongue.</p><p>  Xisuma drew back, laughing. "Etho!"</p><p>  "So impatient," he chided, licking his lips. "You'd think we were in a hurry or something." He leaned forward, nipping at X's neck, pushing him back again against the pillows. He gave his own weeping cock a couple of firm strokes, lining himself up with one hand as he supported himself with the other, distracting Xisuma with his tongue, moving down and across his nipples, pausing to suck and bite at the nearest collarbone as he pushed inside, worrying at it as Xisuma groaned, his hands clenching at his sides as if not sure whether to push him away or pull him closer.</p><p>  Satisfied with the blooming bruise, Etho shifted and pressed in a little further, intent on drawing their pleasure out, ignoring Xisuma's hands sliding across his ribs now, encouraging him, lifting his hips. He rocked slowly, little motions drawing in and out, enjoying the slide and tightness, the sheen of salty sweat drawn out on the body below him. </p><p>  Hands were sliding up to his back, fingers searching for a hold, trying to draw him in, wordless encouragements to move faster, to push.</p><p>  He deliberately slowed down again, adjusted his knees against the firm ass in front of them. Etho took a deep breath, giving the dark hickey he'd made another lick before going back for the nearly empty honey bottle.</p><p>  Xisuma huffed out a laugh as he started drawing patterns on his chest.</p><p>  "You should ask Scar about his crystals."</p><p>  Etho lifted an eyebrow and continued drawing along X's collarbones, spreading out the honey, dragging it across his nipples, down to his sides, creating somewhat of a webbed pattern across his chest and stomach. "Oh? His little blocks of coloured glass?"</p><p>  Xisuma squirmed beneath him, still trying to move his hips and take him deeper. "He's taken up quite the glass hobby." Etho dipped his head back down to taste, small nips of teeth along an old scar this time, making Xisuma stutter. "Ask about his, about his 'special collection'."</p><p>  Etho drew back, shifting their hips again, sliding just a bit further inside. "The magic ones?" Another pour of honey and his fingers were circling Xisuma's nipples, drawing down toward his navel. "I've seen those."</p><p>  Xisuma's hands clenched at Etho's hips, still trying to draw him closer. "Hmm, he has hand shaped toys now." Etho pinned his hand to the sheet when he tried again for his own cock. "Several sizes, and he'll enchant them if you ask nicely."</p><p>  Etho trailed his hands down to Xisuma's lower back, kneading into the muscles and finally sliding in that last inch, bottoming out inside of him. Xisuma groaned and let his head fall back again, breathing heavy as his body adjusted.</p><p>  "So what you're saying is Scar is making dildos now?" His fingers trailed back through the honeyed stomach, down to the hip bone and along the crease between hip and thigh. "Any recommendations?"</p><p>  "Try the love crystal, it has a heat enchant." Xisuma arched his back, rolling against his shoulders to try to push himself further. "And if you don't move-"</p><p>  Etho let out a laugh, rolling his hips out and then back, drawing out a long groan from X. He held himself still for a tick, then repeated the motion. "I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you finish that statement."</p><p>  Xisuma gasped as he shifted again, his thighs shaking against Etho's sides. "You're a damn tease, Etho."</p><p>  He leaned forward, taking Xisuma's hands and holding them against the mattress. "You never said you were in a hurry." He pressed his mouth against the heaving chest beneath him, licking at the honey again. Xisuma shivered, tugging to try to free a hand. Etho dipped his tongue into Xisuma's navel, licking along the pattern of honey over his abs and around his nipples and back to his collarbone. He drew wet swirls in the hollow of his neck before pressing his weight down, forcing them both into a moment of stillness. Xisuma's breaths ghosted over his hair, building into a whine, his wrists twisting against Etho's hold.</p><p>  Etho slid back, keeping hold of Xisuma’s wrists and using them as leverage to push forward, finally starting to pump his hips in earnest.</p><p>  Xisuma tilted his hips to meet him each time he pushed forward, clenching down when he pulled back. They were both panting now, trying to keep rhythm as they moved toward climax. Etho released Xisuma’s wrists, reaching for his cock and just squeezing.</p><p>  Xisuma came with a shout, head thrown back and gasping at the shock of it. His hands came up to Etho’s hip, pulling him forward, forcing Etho into him harder, once, twice more.</p><p>  Etho curled forward as his own orgasm hit, dropping his head and shaking through it, moaning when Xisuma shifted beneath him.</p><p>  Xisuma ran his hands along Etho’s sides, the warm touch grounding them both. Hands guided his shoulders down, Xisuma groaning one last time as Etho pulled out, letting himself collapse face-first into the pillow beside him. He shifted after a moment, tossing one of the empty honey bottles onto the floor.</p><p>  Xisuma chuckled, pulling a loose blanket over their shoulders to ward off the chill in the room. "You're going to end up stuck to the sheets if you fall asleep there."</p><p>  Etho didn't bother looking up, instead spider-walking a hand up Xisuma's chest, blindly searching for his mouth. Xisuma kissed the wandering fingertips, catching and holding his hand.</p><p>  "Seriously, not a good idea."</p><p>  Etho mumbled something into the pillow, drawing another chuckle from X.</p><p>  "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."</p><p>  Etho groaned, rolling out of the bed and onto unsteady feet, pulling away the blanket that was already sticking. Xisuma accepted the hand up, stripping the top blanket away. </p><p>  "Water bucket in the corner chest."</p><p>  Etho spared him a fond glare and fetched it, dunking a corner of the blanket and brushing himself clean while Xisuma did the same.</p><p>  The soiled blanket was tossed into a corner, Xisuma drawing Etho back in, kissing his scarred lips and pulling him back onto the bed.</p><p>  "Stay?"</p><p>  Etho tugged him down, tangling his hand back into Xisuma's hair as they settled beneath a clean blanket, Xisuma tucked against his shoulder. "Mm. But I expect breakfast in the morning."</p><p>  His laughter was warm across his skin, the both of them sated and willing to take a rest for the moment.</p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and crit welcome as always. Several ideas in the works for this, we'll actually make it inside the Hobbit Hole next time! ^__^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>